The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative, fiscal and scientific management of this P01 program project grant. A key function of this Core will be to provide scientific leadership, including identifying opportunities for interaction and synergy among the projects. Additional objectives of this Core include: to provide biostatistical support for each of the scientific projects and to provide a contact for the NIH program staff and help facilitate interactions with NIH program leaders. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): An active and responsive Administrative Core is critical to achieving the goals of the program grant; these include studies to identify risk factors for HIV-1 acquisition in women and studies to define the mechanisms that increase risk in women. Both are relevant to finding ways to decrease the burden of HIV-1 in women.